Caveless Girl
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Barney walks home from work one day to find a young caveless teenage girl with no home or family of her own and decides to allow the girl to stay over for dinner with the family until she can get back on her feet.


**A/N: This is a one-shot debut for my new OC. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>Barney Rubble was taking a little walk around Bedrock after having finishing his day of work with his best friend Fred. Fred had already left to run errands for Wilma, so Barney decided to get fresh air and walk home than taking the bus or driving home. As he walked along, he stumbled by Jurassic Park and looked over. He couldn't help but notice a young teenager was looking through the trash. She had deep tan skin with a tiger-striped pelt with platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail.<p>

Barney couldn't help but wonder what the girl was up to and walked up to her. "Uhh... Excuse me, miss?" he tapped her to get her attention. "What are you doing?"

The girl cried out in surprise and turned to him. "Oh, excuse me, sir... Please don't ticket me, I can't afford it!"

"It's okay, I won't write you up or anything," Barney tried to soothe her, being the nice guy he always was. "I just wanna know what you're doing, that's all."

"Oh, umm... I-I lost... Uhh... Something..." the girl seemed to be making up a story to excuse herself.

"What did you lose?" Barney raised an eyebrow, noticing how hesitant she was.

"Erm... My necklace..."

"You mean that necklace?" Barney pointed, noticing she had a necklace around her neck already with a sabor tooth attached to it.

"Oh, yeah!" the teen smiled nervously, seeing it. "Yeah, I guess that's mine... Well, see ya later, sir!"

"Wait, kid, why don't you stay with me?" Barney offered. "You seem like you have nowhere else to go..."

The girl blinked, then sighed, giving up. "You're right... I don't... I'm caveless..."

"Caveless..." Barney thought that sounded sad for a girl her age to go through. "What about your parents?"

The girl sighed, looking away from him and sat down, putting her hands to her face. "I don't have parents, sir... They were assassinated..."

"Gosh!"

"Yeah, someone got really jealous of them and they killed them," the girl sniffled as she started to cry. "It was just me and my little brother left... I decided it would be best for me if I went to a caveless shelter and tried to get him a good home, so I left him to a family I didn't know and just ran away! I didn't know what else to do!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay..." Barney pulled her into a hug. "Look, why don't you stay with me? Betty can make you something to eat."

"Betty?" the girl wiped her tear-stained face.

"My wife," Barney pulled back from the hug, smiling. "I'm sure she and our son would be fine to have ya until ya get back on your feet."

"Thanks, mister..." the girl sniffled, feeling a little bit better.

"Of course, come with me." Barney walked off.

The girl followed him, smiling. "My name's Amanda."

"Nice to meet you, Amanda, I'm Barney Rubble."

"Okay, Mr. Rubble."

"Oh, call me Barney, I really don't mind."

"Okay... Barney..." Amanda felt odd about calling an adult by his first name, but if he was okay with it, she would be too.

* * *

><p>At the Rubble house, Betty was in the kitchen, getting an early start on dinner. She heard the front door open. "That must be Barney..." she said to herself since there was no knock or the voice of her best friend and closest neighbor.<p>

"Betty, I'm home!" Barney called from the family room where the front door was.

"What'd I tell ya?" Betty giggled, then turned her head. "I'm in the kitchen!"

"Betty, ya think you mind making dinner for four this evening?" Barney came to the kitchen. "We have a guest."

"Tell Fred if he can't appreciate it when Wilma cooks healthy food that he needs to learn to grow up." Betty replied.

"No, it's not Fred, it's Amanda."

"Who's Amanda?"

"She's a caveless girl I found, poor girl's been through so much disaster..." Barney explained softly.

"Oh, my, the poor dear..." Betty cooed. "Well, tell her I'd be glad to make her dinner, I hope she likes potasarus roast."

"I'm sure that'd be perfect," Barney smiled, then came to the family room to see Amanda sitting on the couch next to the green kangaroo dinosaur of the house. "You can stay, Amanda, we're having potasarus roast."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, sir!" Amanda beamed.

Barney chuckled, seeing her with the family pet. "I see ya met Hoppy, our boy just loves him!"

"Yeah, he seems like a great pet," Amanda smiled back up at Hoppy.

"You can stay with us as long as you want, Amanda, I'm so sorry to hear about your parents and little brother." Barney tried to soothe.

"Thanks, Barney, you're a great man, you and your wife must be wonderful parents." Amanda smiled.

"I'd like to think we are." Barney beamed back.

Amanda looked around. "Where IS your son?"

"Oh, he's in school, I guess since you're caveless that you don't go to school."

"Not really..."

"Well, we'll just have to see what we can do, just make yourself at home."

"Yes, sir!"

Barney smiled, then went back to join Betty.

"That poor girl..." Betty had heard Amanda's story. "Barney, you think you'd want to adopt her?"

"Why not?" Barney had a nice smile. "We already adopted someone who wasn't our own, we could do it again. I'm sure Bamm-Bamm would love her like a big sister."

"That's right, plus she's old enough to babysit," Betty added in. "Maybe on some double date nights, she could babysit Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm."

"I bet Fred and Wilma would like her." Barney added.

"I'll talk about it with Wilma when you help Amanda get settled."

"Sounds great!"

Betty giggled.

Barney came back to see Amanda. "How'd you like to spend the night, Amanda, meet our neighbors?"

"Oh, I don't know, Barney..." Amanda sounded a little nervous. "I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

"Betty and I insist," Barney told her. "You could also meet our boy. You'll spend the night and if you'd like, we could take you in as a new member of the Rubble family."

"Oh, I don't think your son would want a complete stranger staying over and become his sister."

"You won't be a stranger, he wasn't to us."

"Huh?"

"Our son was adopted, we love him like our own and he loves us like his own parents."

"Oh, that's so nice..." Amanda smiled.

Barney smiled back at her. He then heard Betty's voice about the telephone being for him. "Excuse me." he turned to the girl, then walked to the kitchen to take the phone.

Amanda smiled and continued to lounge on the couch.

"I'm home!" a voice called and shut the door.

Amanda turned to see a familiar looking little boy with his white hair down, wearing a leopard skin outfit with a matching hat.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" the boy called.

"Oh, you must be Barney and Betty's son," Amanda looked down to him. "My name's Amanda."

"Oh, hello, Amanda," the boy greeted politely. "Do you mind if I sit with you? It's time for cartoons."

"Go right ahead." Amanda scooted over on the couch.

"Oh, boy!" the Rubble son beamed and went to click on the television to the cartoon network channel and sat down next to her.

Amanda couldn't help but stare at the boy, he seemed oddly familiar to her. The boy wasn't noticing the staring and was really enjoying his cartoons.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, it was dinner time. Betty and Barney sat at the table with their son joining them and Amanda came as well. Amanda was still drawn to the boy somehow. The boy looked back at her, slightly staring.<p>

"Bamm-Bamm, don't stare, it's rude." Betty told her son as she got another forkful of the roast.

"Oh, sorry, Mom..." Bamm-Bamm blinked, then ate his dinner.

Amanda blinked. "Did you say his name is Bamm-Bamm?"

"Yeah," Barney replied. "When we adopted him, we found him in a turtle shell on our doorstop."

Amanda gulped a bit, then turned to the parents. "Could I speak with you two after dinner in private?"

"Sure, are you alright?" Betty sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, I just think I should tell you something important..." Amanda said, looking back at the little boy of the house.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Betty and Barney said they wanted to talk with Amanda in private, but it wasn't his fault or anything. Bamm-Bamm agreed and since Pebbles came over while Wilma would be doing laundry and Fred had an important call from home, the kids would be distracted while the grown-ups would talk.<p>

"All right, Amanda, what's on your mind?" Betty asked, sitting at the cleared out table for them to sit and chat.

"It's about your son, Bamm-Bamm." Amanda said.

"Yes, we know that's an odd name, but the note that came with him said to call him that." Barney thought maybe that the boy's name might have bothered the teen.

"No, not that, I know it's not his real name." Amanda spoke up.

Betty raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"Barney, do you remember when I told you that my parents were killed and that I left my baby brother behind?" Amanda asked.

Barney nodded.

"Well, your son was my baby brother," Amanda took out a stone pallet with her picture chizzled in with baby Bamm-Bamm.

Barney took it and blinked in surprise. He then stood up and got Betty to look at it.

"Our son is your brother?" Betty sounded surprised.

"Yes," Amanda revealed. "I was the one who left him behind... Bamm-Bamm is his nickname, I called him that since those were his first words when he went through the phase of beating stuff with his club. I thought it was cute, Mom did too until he got loose into her china cabinet and thought that the clothes she wore were alive."

Betty and Barney thought that was actually kind of cute, but they were still surprised that their guest would be a biological relation to their newly adopted child.

"So, you're Bamm-Bamm's sister..." Barney clarified.

"Mm-hmm." Amanda nodded.

"Oh, my... That must've been so hard to leave your little brother with complete strangers," Betty sighed. "Where did you go after you left him?"

"The caveless shelter," Amanda explained. "I wasn't sure what else to do, we had no other living relatives. I thought Bamm-Bamm would be happier if he was left with a family with no children of their own and I could probably get a job..."

"Well, it stops now," Betty said like a real mother. "We adopted Bamm-Bamm, we'll adopt you."

"Adopt me?" Amanda sounded touched.

"Yeah, why not?" Barney smiled. "Bamm-Bamm might not even know or realize it, but he already loves you like a sister!"

Amanda grew bashful. "Yeah, I guess he does..."

"It's official, from now on, you're Amanda Rubble, our daughter," Betty smiled, then gushed. "Ooh! I can't wait to tell Wilma!"

"Thanks..." Amanda smiled at the two. "Mom and Dad."

The three shared a nice group hug together. Barney then told Bamm-Bamm and he grew excited about having a sister now. He liked Pebbles so far as a sister, but he had a sister of his own for real now. Amanda was happily adopted in the Rubble household and became a regular babysitter for Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm until they would grow up and she would become an aunt to their children, Chip and Roxy. Amanda had never been more happy to be alive in the town of Bedrock to be apart of the modern stone-age family.


End file.
